Tink-Sampson Relationship
Tink-Sampson Relationship Episodes The Beginning After coming in 1st at Sectionals, Tink and Sampson happen to bump into Elliott and Tristan at The Lima Bean, making small talk with one another. The two say they just met in the parking lot, but when they stand in line at the counter, they wonder whether or not Elliott and Tristan caught onto them. When they decide that there is no way they know, the camera pans down to see them holding hands, implying that they are secretly dating. They break up before The Break-Up Plan, When Sampson returns in Hold on to Sixteen, Tinker tells him that their relationship was just a "summer fling," but Sampson calls out to her in the hallway after she walks away that he is going to fight for her, no matter what, which makes her smile. In To Have and to Hold, Tinker admitted that their "summer fling" was more than that and she still has feelings for him. In the following episodes, Sampson continues to pursue Tink, even sharing a kiss with her in Michael, but Tink knows what she is doing is wrong and tells Shane about them, breaking up with him in Heart. However, she tells Sampson that she wants to be single for a while, declining a relationship with him. Later on in Saturday Night Loser, Sampson uploads a video of Tink performing Disco Inferno to YouTube and tells her she is capable of doing anything & the two share their second on-screen kiss. In Promasaurus, the two attend the prom together, confirming they are back together. Songs S3= ;Duets Song ienuwinrem234.jpg|Human Nature (Michael)|link=Human Nature ;Sang Together ;Related Songs * All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey (Holliday Song) * Love You, Hate You by Keke Palmer (Heart) * Love by Keisha Cole (Heart) * Check on It by Beyonce (Invitationals) * Cell Block Tango by Cast of Chicago (The Choice) * In My Life by The Beatles (Chasing Ginger) |-| S4= ;Sang Together ;Related Songs * Single Ladies by Beyonce (Grown Woman) * Countdown by Beyonce (Grown Woman) * Disco Inferno by The Bee Gees (Saturday Night Loser-Fever) * Everybody Has a Lover by The Shirelles (Blood Money) * Ruby Boy by The Drifters (Blood Money) * Santa Tell Me by Ariana Grande (Peace On Earth) * Bang Bang by Jessie J, Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj (The Pink Loser) * Save Me by Nicki Minaj (The Pink Loser) * Beauty and the Beat by Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj (The Pink Loser) * The Night Is Still Young by Nicki Minaj (The Pink Loser) * So Close by Jon McLaughlin (Cost of Art) * Cherish/Cherish by Madonna/The Association (Valentine) * Find You by Zedd (Valentine) * Whatever Makes You Happy by Jennifer Hudson ft. Juicy J (Spring Break Losers) * Whenever You Remember by Kelly Clarkson (Goodbye) * You Give What You Get by New Rascals (Goodbye) * Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) by Green Day (Goodbye) Category:Relationships